The Break Up
by FlapJack Lover
Summary: Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Sakura get dummped by their boyfriends see what happens will they get back together or not Sasuhina, Narusaku, Nejiten and Saiino. DISCONTINUED! I gave the story to Kahto
1. Chapter 1

The Break up

By: Hyper n Smart 1

**Tmj- i own nothing**

**

* * *

**

**Ages**

**All the guys - 14 **

**All the girls- 13**

* * *

"Dudes that girls are messing up our looks" yelled Naruto

"We know that Naruto" said Neji

"What are we going to do then" asked Sai

"We break up with them duh" said Sasuke

"Yeah" yelled Naruto "But when"

"How about tommorrow" said Sai

"Sure why not" said Neji

"AS OF TOMMORROW THE HOTTIES WILL BE SINGLE" yelled Naruto

* * *

The Next Day

**(Sai & Ino)**

"Hey Sai" said Ino as she walked up to Sai

"Ino we need to talk"

"Sure shoot" said Ino

"Kay well i think we need to break up" said Sai

"W-w-what"

"Goodbye Ino" said Sai as he walked off. Ino was down on the crying her eyes out

**(Sasuke & Hinata)**

"Did you want something Sasuke" said Hinata

"Yeah i want to break up"

"What, why Sasuke"

"Cuz i want to" said Sasuke and he walked off. Hinata was stunned and not wanting to cry, but that was not working very well

**(Neji & Tenten)**

"Tenten"

"Yeah Neji" said Tenten

"Time to break up" said Neji

"WHAT" yelled Tenten, but befor she could find out why he was gone.

**(Naruto & Sakura)**

"Sakura i want to see other people" said Naruto

"What"

"Goodbye Sakura" said Naruto and he walked off

* * *

All the girl where at Tenten's house crying and trying to figure out went wrong

"Hey girls" asked Tenten

"Yeah" said the girls expect Tenten

"Why don't we make are own band"

"Good idea Ten" said Sakura

"And i can call Temari if we can stay at her house and she can have her brothers and her teach us"

"That will work Hina" said Ino. Hinata walked off to call Temari. Then Hinata came back into the room

"Temari said....."

* * *

**Tmj- Chiffy sorry, Plz R&R **

**PEACE!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Tmj- I own nothing**

**

* * *

**

_**Recap:**_

_The guys broke up with the girls. The girls are going to make up their own band now, Hinata told them that she could as Temari if they could stay with her and her brothers and that is where we left off. Enjoy :)_

_

* * *

_

"Temari said yes!" yelled Hinata. All of the girls scream cuz of their happiness.

"Hina"

"Yeah Ino"

"How are we going to stay with Temari" asked Ino

"4 years, is that good guys" asked/said Hinata

"Yeah 4 years to forget the guys" said Sakura

"Yeah Sakura is right" said Ino

"We will leave tommorrow" Hinata told everyone. The Girls started packing and when to bed

* * *

The Next Day

"Goodbye Konoha and hello Suna" yelled Sakura. All the girls said their good bye and left their home for 4 years

* * *

4 Years later

**Boys**

The guys where driving to their new college. (A/N they are going to KU which is Konoha University)

"Hey Teme turn on the radio" yelled Naruto from the backseat

"If I do, will you shut the fuck up dobe" said Sasuke (A/N Bold is the radio)

**"Good morning Konoha, you are on with the Music Bug, where you meet all your music information. First on the Music Bug is ****The Hotties"**

"Whoo thats us" yelled Naruto

"Shhh" said Sai

**"Are the ****The Hotties**** gay"**

"WHAT THE FUCK" yelled all of the guys

**"I mean come Konoha, they had not had a girlfriend in 4 years come 4 years that is a long time, but in other words ****The Punk Rockers**** ar-" **The radio was tuned off.

"Dude they think we are gay" said Naruto

"We know that Naruto" said Neji

"I mean i not gay, but i think Sai is" said Naruto

"Will you shut up Naruto" said Sasuke "Tommorrow we going to find a girlfriend." All they guys nodded

* * *

**Girls**

"We are back" yelled Hinata

"Yeah" yelled the other 3 girls

"Are lives rock, i mean we are going to KU and our band The Punk Rockers is so awesome" said Tenten

"Yeah" Sakura said

"I can't wait to see the guys' faces when they see us" said Hinata

"Yeah me too" said Ino

"Lets go play a song in the park" Ino told the other girls

"Okay" the 3 other girls said

* * *

**Tmj- See what happens nexts and Plz R&R**

**See ya!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Tmj- I own **_**nothing!!!!!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Ok Teme how are we going to do this" asked Naruto

"Lets just go up and ask them" said Sasuke

"O that works" said Naruto. All they guys went to fine a girlfriend. After an hour and all the guys have a girl

* * *

**Girls**

"Girls are we going to play or not" asked Tenten

"Yeah lets set up" said Hinata. The girls set up in the park.

* * *

**Boys **

"Hey Sasuke-kun" said Karin

"Yes Karin" Sasuke said

"Can we go the park plz Sasuke-kun"

"Sure" Sasuke said. All they guys and their new new girlfriends followed them. Then the guys stopped dead in their tracks

"Whats wrong Naruto-kun" asked Azumi

"That" Naruto said and pointed to the stage in the park

"Who is it Sai-kun" asked Maki

"T-t-the Punk Rockers" Sai said

"Sasuke is that really The Punk Rockers" asked Neji

"Yes cuz i know their logo anyway" Sasuke said

"Neji-kun who is The Punk Rockers" asked Rin

"Our competition" Neji said

"Damn it look at the crowd" Sasuke said

"Sasuke-kun can we watch it plz"

"Sure lets see how good these Punk Rockers are" Sasuke said walking towards the park

* * *

**Girls**

"Girls look it is them" Ino said peeking out the curtain "And the have girlfriends"

"Lets see" said Hinata. Then all girls saw the boys with their girlfriends

"Then lets give them a show" said Ino

"Yeah" said Sakura

"When is this going to start" asked Naruto

"Listen" said Azumi, all the guys looked up and hear something behind the curtain." They crowd started screaming

**Ashley Tisdale - Headstrong**

**I'm a straight up kind of girl, I am  
I'mma tellin' it like it is, I am  
And that's just the kind of girl I am  
Head up, Hands up tell me**

The curtain raised to show the Punk Rockers and the guys stunned faces

**You're a handy kind of boy, you are  
You're a talented kind of boy, you are  
And that's just the kind of boy, you are  
Head up, Hands up these are**

"Sasuke is that them" asked Sai and Sasuke just nodded as he watched his ex-girlfriend dance and sing on that stage

**Headstrong crazy days  
When your mind's made up  
And the music plays  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?  
Meltdown, It's not a crush  
In a hot hot room, We're in a rush  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?**

**Gonna feel alive tonight, I am  
I'm a positive kind of girl, I am  
Leave my troubles behind tonight, I am  
Stand up, Get up tell me**

**Are gonna be down with me, You are  
Yeah you're coming along with me, You are  
'Cause that's just the kind of guy you are  
Stand up, Get up these are**

**Headstrong crazy days  
When your mind's made up  
And the music plays  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?  
Meltdown, It's not a crush  
In a hot hot room, We're in a rush  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?**

**Headstrong, Meltdown  
Headstrong, Meltdown**

**I want to know you, I want to show you  
I got the stuff now, Didn't you get enough?  
Step to the rhythm, Make the decisions  
These are the days when, living, loving' feel alive**

**I feel so alive, Yeah yeah, Yeah**

**Gonna feel alive tonight, We are  
We our steppin' into the light, We are  
Leave our troubles behind tonight, We are  
Stand up, Get up these are**

**Headstrong crazy days  
When your mind's made up  
And the music plays  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?  
Meltdown, It's not a crush  
In a hot hot room, We're in a rush  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?**

**Headstrong, Meltdown  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?  
Headstrong, Meltdown  
Headstrong can you feel the beat?  
Meltdown can you feel the heat?**

"HEY WE ARE THE PUNK ROCKERS HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE THE SONG" yelled Hinata. The girls smirked at the guys

"Sasuke-kun why did Sai aske if they were them" asked Karin

"Them in as our ex-girlfriends" said Neji

"KAY GUYS WE ARE GOING TO PLAY ONE MORE SONG" yelled Ino "1, 2, 3 HIT IT"

**Pressure By Paramore**

**Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again**

"Is she talking about us" all the guys thought

**Cause I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty**

**I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you**

**Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home**

**Somethings I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty**

**I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you**

**Without you**

**Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
well I'm sitting all alone feeling empty**

**I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you**

**I can Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off without me**

"THANK YOU GUYS ROCK AND WE ARE THE PUNK ROCKERS" yelled Hinata

"GIVE IT UP INO ON BASS GUITAR, SAKURA ON ELECTRIC GUITAR AND TENTEN ON DRUMS" yelled Hinata

"AND LETS NOT FORGET THE SINGER HINATA" yelled Ino, the girls got off the stages and could hear the crowd screaming

"Damn it" said Sasuke

"What is it Sasuke-kun"

"They are good" Sasuke said

"I know how they do that only in 4 years, we don't even sound like that in we been singing for 5 years" Sai said

"Shut up Sai" Neji said

"What are we going to do" asked Naruto

* * *

**Tmj- What did you think**

**PLZ R&R :)**


	4. AN

**Tmj- sorry guys but i ran out ideas for this story, but some one can use the story cuz since I am out of ideas, I can go on cuz i am sure some has some ideas so this story is up for takes (The story now belongs to Kahto as of now 06/12/09)**

**PeAcE & SoRrY**


	5. Another AN

** A/N**

**Read my story "_SUMMER!_" and vote on who Hinata should be with at the end of the story**

**Voting may end 07/04/09 (May end later or sooner)**

**PLZ VOTE not for me, but for Hinata**

**-Hyper n Smart 1**


End file.
